zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Hsian Ji
Hsian Ji (献祭 Simplified; 獻祭 Traditional Xiàn Jì, literally: "sacrifice"), also called Songbird and The Demon Siren, is the Sound Demon Sorceress, ex-wife of Tzan Ren and the mother of Linos. Unlike her ex-husband, Hsian Ji accepted Linos' love for humans and his "strange" and undemon-like personality. This caused a rift between the couple that ultimately led to her death when she attempted to protect her son from Tzan Ren, who had decided to kill him. Despite being gone, Linos held the memory of his mother dearly. Additionally, because Hsian Ji is a Demon Sorcerer, she should have been able to survive in an astral form following the death of her physical body. However, Linos mentioned several times he attempted to sense her presence, but found nothing. As it turned out, this was because Tzan Ren had taken her astral form after killing her and used his Shadow Thief powers to forcibly infuse his Shadow Demon Chi into her. The result was a black, phantom-like version of her that now mindlessly served him. Thankfully, Linos was able to purge this corruption from her body using the Virgo Sign to restore her to her original astral form, albeit severely weakened. After Tzan Ren's destruction, Hsian Ji's astral form left to recover. Several months later, Hsian Ji was successfully resurrected alongside Lang Yan through the use of a restoration spell, originally made by Daolon Wong for Mo Wang, but hijacked by the Shadow Strikers. Following this, she accustomed herself to life in the human world and expressed her desire to pursue a singing career. Physical description Based on her appearance, it is very clear that Linos gets his looks from his mother. Like him, she has a bat-like appearance with bright brown fur and bright red eyes. She has long black hair tied in a bun, with strands hanging loose in a ponytail while two red chopsticks are stuck in her hair. Around her ponytail are three red circular bands and she has two curved horns sprouting from her forehead. Hsian Ji's most distinguished feature are her four wings, a large pair and a smaller pair, the latter of which she uses more for handling objects. At the ends of her large wings are silver, metal claws with which she can slash and slice objects and enemies. Her legs are similar to Linos' in that she has a spike at her heel and two toes, but her legs are also digitigrade. Covering her chest is dark brown fabric in an "X" formation, while similarly colored fabric is tied around her waist like a dress with ripped and fraying ends. She also has dark brown fabric wrapped around her spiked knees as well as her feet. In her human form, Hsian Ji has tanned skin, but retains her red eyes and black hair in the same bun and ponytail fashion, complete with the two chopsticks. She wears a light brown dress with a polka dot pattern, a dark red sweater and white sandals. She also wears a pair of glasses. Personality At first, Hsian Ji was like every other Demon Sorcerer: malicious, cruel and extremely violent and aggressive. However, her personality experienced a dramatic shift when she became a mother. All of a sudden, she was warm, affectionate and selfless, always putting her child's needs ahead of her own. Tzan Ren even mentioned how she refrained from killing in front of Linos because of how much it upset him. Additionally, she was very accepting of her son's interest, even if they defied Demon Sorcerer traditions. Her love for her son was so great that she was more than willing to stand up to Tzan Ren to protect her son, and even laid down her life trying to do so. According to Linos and Mavis Callahan, she displayed a very curious and playful nature regarding the use of her hands, which she lacks in demon form, by spending over fifteen minutes picking things up and hitting all the buttons in an elevator. Abilities As a full fledged Demon Sorceress, Hsian Ji has access to incredible powers over sound and sound waves. Powers *'Sound Demon Chi:' Hsian Ji is known as the Sound Demon Sorceress for her control over sound and sound waves. **'Sound absorption:' She is capable of absorbing sounds and rendering others mute. **'Voice mimicry:' She is capable of mimicking another sound or voice flawlessly. **'Sound attacks:' She is capable of using sound in a variety of attack methods such as screams and blasts. ***'Sonic scream:' Hsian Ji's most commonly used attack is a sonic scream, which she can use to disorient her targets and even blast them back with incredible force. **'Sound conversion:' She is capable of converting a form of sound into another sound. **'Vibration emission:' She is capable of using sound waves to cause vibrations. **'Sonic transportation:' She can enhance her transportation speed on ground or in the air by riding on sound waves. **'Supersonic flight:' Hsian Ji is capable of achieving supersonic flight. **'Siren scream:' Hsian Ji can emit a powerful scream that instills fear in anyone that hears it. Victims will either run off in fear or become paralyzed by it. **'Siren song:' Another powerful ability in Hsian Ji's arsenal is her siren song. Those who hear it would be hypnotized by its melody and drawn to her. However, if an individual is strong enough, they can resist the influence of her song. Hsian Ji used her siren song in order to compel Tzan Ren to spare their son. Tzan Ren was able to slightly resist her influence, but she was able to compel him enough to banish Linos to Earth, where she believed he would be safe and happy. She kept Tzan Ren in a hypnotic state using this song until her strength finally gave out. **'Death Song (绝唱 Simplified; 絕唱 Traditional ''Jué Chàng, literally: "last song before one's death"):' Hsian Ji's last resort, her death song is a deadly melody that she sings. Those that hear it, including herself, will die within a few minutes of hearing it. Because using it will also mean her own demise, she only uses it as a last resort. *'Enhanced senses:' As a demon, she has increased senses and is also capable of telling human and demons apart. **'Enhanced hearing:' In particular, Hsian Ji has exceptional hearing and could detect sounds from miles away with perfect clarity. *'Form transformation:' She is capable of interchanging between a human and demon form in order to blend in. **'Partial transformation:' She can transform part of her body into her demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Hsian Ji possesses a demonic temper, a trait that all demons possess. When angered, she becomes more powerful. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, she possesses a keen sight that allows her to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Hsian Ji can sense the presence of other demons near or around her. If the demon is in a human disguise, however, she cannot detect them unless she makes physical contact with them. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' She is capable of bestowing a portion of her Sound Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. Those that she shares her Chi with will take on physical traits similar to her appearance. *'Aura perception:' She is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. *'True Sight (真视力 Simplified; 真視力 Traditional Zhēn Shì Lì, literally: "true sight"):' Hsian Ji's secondary ability is known as True Sight, a power which grants her the ability to see various aspects that otherwise cannot be detected with the naked eye. **'Thermal vision:' She is capable of seeing the temperatures of objects and the environment. She can also use this to identify and track individuals based on their body heat. **'X-ray vision:' She can see through people and solid objects. **'Night vision:' She can easily see clearly in the dark. **'Weak point sense:' Perhaps the most useful ability of her True Sight is the power to detect the weakness or weak point in any structure or person. Depending on the individual's own abilities and make up, it will take some time for her to pinpoint exact weak points. *'Flight''' *'Enhanced speed, reflexes and sight' Skills *'Wing Nail Style (翅甲拳 ''Chì Jiǎ Quán, literally: "wing nail fist"):' A style of combat developed by Hsian Ji herself, Chì Jiǎ Quán, or Wing Nail Style, is a fighting style that involves the use of the blades on Hsian Ji's wings. It focuses on making swift and quick strikes to an opponent. Though wounds inflicted by the nails are not often severe, they are meant to become increasingly worse the more an opponent is struck. Over time, the more wounds that are inflicted, the more pain the individual feels, similar to the form of torture ''Lingchi. She had intended to pass on this fighting style to her son, but did not get the chance to until long after she was killed by her husband and subsequently resurrected by her son. *'Sonokinetic combat:' Hsian Ji is highly skilled in fusing her sound powers with combat, utilizing her powers to disorient opponents and strengthen her attacks. *'Flight maneuverability:' Hsian Ji is an excellent flyer, with great maneuverability when airborne and four wings. *'Extensive knowledge on Demon Sorcerers:' She is highly knowledgeable about Demon Sorcerers and the Demon Netherworld. *'Tracking:' Because of her super hearing, Hsian Ji is an excellent tracker. In particular, she was able to easily track down her son, Linos, when he had accidentally wandered into Dong Xin's territory. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' As a demon, Hsian Ji is highly susceptible to powerful good Chi Spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Hsian Ji is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter, which would burn her on physical contact. *'Medium removal:' Because sound requires a medium to travel through, should there be no medium, Hsian Ji's attacks will be useless. *'Sound resistance and nullification:' Hsian Ji's abilities will be useless against anyone capable of resisting or even nullifying sound altogether. Equipment *'Wing blades:' Hsian Ji possesses several blades on the ends of her wings, with which she could use to slice her opponents. Trivia *Hsian Ji is Chinese for "sacrifice". This is a reference to how she sacrificed herself to protect her son. *Her title "Songbird" is a reference to the character of the same name in BioShock Infinite and is based on Dingo-Sniper's love for both the character and the game. *Hsian Ji's initial working name was Sheng Yin (声音), meaning "sound, voice". *Her human alias, Sonia, is a Greek name meaning "wisdom". Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Former Villains